creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Archive 1, /Archive 2/, /Archive 3/, /Archive 4/, /Archive 5/, /Archive 6/, /Archive 7/, /Archive 8/, /Archive 9/, /Archive 10/, /Archive 11/, /Archive 12/, /Archive 13/, /Archive 14/ If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. ---- RE: I had to create a new message because your old talk page *''poof''* dissapeared. Thanks for archiving that! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 22:11, April 26, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Lulz Thanks for catching that. These kids don't know the danger of doing things for the lulz. I wish I could've been the one to ruin your nice clean talk page, but I'll go ahead and make it worse. Jay Ten (talk) 00:59, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Template I noticed that a template has a mistake in wording, can you change the template ? It says, "... or it follow a storyline" when it should say, "... or it follows a storyline." It's bothering the heck out of me. USER~TALK~EDITS 02:44, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Tie Breaker Hello! I'm at a bit of a loss. I've got two conflicting suggestions for a story I wrote in the Writer's Workshop: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:453883 and was wondering if you would be the decider on what I choose. It's completely fine if you don't want to, I'm not trying to pressure you into it and I know that you're busy (I know you have to read through a lot of Creepypasta and deal with deletion appeals). You'd probably be better off reading the last two comments (as they are a lot more specific) should you decide to be the decider, but the gist of it is that one reviewer was for me adding "incidents" to my story and one was against it. I've also been told to remove an instance of ":" in my story, but Jay ten edited it in which leads me to believe that it is correct, so I was also wanting your thoughts on that. If you decide to do it, there is no rush and I'd be fine with you telling me your decisions on my talkpage if you don't wish to do it on the Workshop page. If you do give it a read feel free to make suggestions. Thanks for your time, I promise to not make a habit out of asking you to read my stuff XD. Doom Vroom (talk) 07:04, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :It resolved itself, but feel free to leave suggestions if you want. Sorry to have wasted your time. Have a good day :) Doom Vroom (talk) 20:35, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh no, there's nothing to apologize for. You aren't too late to comment on it or anything, I was planning on leaving it in the Workshop for another 7 or 8 hours (I'd be happy to wait for you to give some feedback before posting it to the site). I just meant that the issue of the colon and whether or not I should remove the incidents worked itself out. Doom Vroom (talk) 21:23, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Typo in rules I noticed that in the Blaclisted Subjects page, under the MLP section, it says: "Try making writing a pasta about..." Shouldn't this be fixed? Maybe by adding a slash between 'making' and 'writing', or erasing one of the two? MrDupin (talk) 11:10, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Dude, why can't I put Glitchy's backstory up, if her personality is, well what ever the heck the word was, then your saying my personality is what ever the heck the word was, if it was something else please tell me, and if it was the fact I put barely any dialog in it, well, I find it hard to put dialog in stuff, I put it in at times where it seems to fit in, or where someone needs to say something to better understand the story. Glitchy1Girl (talk) 22:31, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Glitchy1Girl Thanks for dah help! I know I should put the instead of dah, but at the moment I just want to start, again, but one rule I go by for life, I need a few pain in the butt's or else boredom will catch up, again... Yeah this time I am going to put it in the perspective of a survivor, instead of making Glitchy's bio right away, if it makes it to be something that will make it past the part where someone decides to either delete it or keep it, and it does good, maybe I will attempt Glitchy's bio some other day, but anyway, TIME TO TYPE, more... Glitchy1Girl (talk) 23:04, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Glitchy1Girl The Hour After Midnight Would you move this one? "After" should not be capitalized. USER~TALK~EDITS 03:50, April 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: No problem. Mind taking a look at my thread at the admin place/thing/wiki/whatever? | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:39, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Why did you delete my story? Just a question, why did you delete my Death on the net story? It wasn't the best story in the world, but I just want to know how and why it brooke the rules.Creeps Von Pasta2 (talk) 00:21, April 29, 2015 (UTC)CreepsVonPasta. titling thing I re-named a page twice, which left behind a re-direct page, but I think the real problem is that I left the box checked that specifically said "leave a redirect page". I should have moved it once, but I didn't realize Through should not be capitalized. The page is now moved to the right title, considering "through" is a preposition, and it is not used adjectivally or adverbially. According to CMoS. So, could you delete the redirect page "When Things Go Bump Through The Night"? I think this is called a double re-direct. Anyways, I'll make sure to un-check the box for leaving a re-direct next time I move a page. Thanks. USER~TALK~EDITS 03:39, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Advice Blog I was attempting to make a writing advice blog. Unfortunately, typing in the title and pressing enter published the page. Could you delete the fuck-up for me? Senjumaru Shutara 04:32, April 30, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: Nvm. Edited the blog post and fixed it. Senjumaru Shutara 04:51, April 30, 2015 (UTC) FP How do I update the front page? I'm clueless on this one. Jay Ten (talk) 00:22, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks bro! Trav, Thanks for the support, I am super excited that my story got featured this month. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 01:38, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the advice. Ill try and make good use of it. How could I make the ending seem a bit less rushed? Just give me an example. Also, I made it on Microsoft Word, so I do not understand exactly why there were errors, but thanks for pointing that out. As I said, just send me an example of something that would not be a rushed ending that fits perfectly into the story. Also another question, was it at least creepy? Thank you for your time. CoolFTW (talk) 01:51, May 1, 2015 (UTC) I tried to nominate a story (Jack the Ripper Game) for PotM but the four tildes thing wouldn't work, even when I used the Source Editor. How can I fix this? Harrypottercoolis (talk) 19:52, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Still nothing. When I click 'Apply Changes' it just adds the nowiki thing back onto it. Harrypottercoolis (talk) 20:01, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Extra Categories I think these categories should be removed from the genre listing. The winners already have a category. I just edited a story from "CPX 11" which didn't follow the theme of the contest, and honestly, it wasn't worthy of even being included in such an exclusive category. I don't know why these pages are included a special spot on the genre listing. One contest had three entries, and the other has nine. I guess, what I'm saying is; after the contest is over, the usefulness of the category is none. *CPWHW 11 *CPX 11 USER~TALK~EDITS 20:57, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi, i want to ask you about the Deleting of my Pasta "Chronicle of a Desaster". Is it about the Grammar, the Spelling or the Storyline? An Answer would be very nice, because then i could edit the Pasta an hopefully it will fulfill the Creepypasta-Standards of this Wiki. Greetings, Felix20010 (talk) 21:03, May 1, 2015 (UTC) I know I'm probably bothering you but I just wanna let you know somethng minor. My wordpad progeram isn't working so I'm forced to use my notepad one instead. my issue with notepad is that it tends to make the format all weird. I'm going to try fixing it when i post if but if I miss something and you see that's why. thanks for the advice. ^^ sorry for bothering you so much. I don't wanna make the same dumb mistakes. Shadownight16 (talk) 02:22, May 2, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering why you deleted James the Reaper short story. Is their anything that I needed to improve on it, so to speak so that it reaches the requirements on Creepypasta Wiki? i posted an edited version of my story on the forum. I hope it's better, Hope You Don't Mind I noticed you didn't warn after he added conflicting categories, so I warned him. Just letting you know so you don't go to warn him again & think he's already been warned about it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:02, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Help Please Emp Hey, can you tell me what's going on with my signature? I'm trying to put it in, but it says HTML error. Here's what I'm trying to put in. background-color: white;">CrazyWords I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! Just without the No Wiki templates. Thanks! Hi, I'm CrazyWords~It's A Long Story~Talk To Me! 04:22, May 3, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :Thanks! I will! Hi, I'm CrazyWords~It's A Long Story~Talk To Me! 04:33, May 3, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Hi! Very sorry to bother you, I just have no idea how to use the site, and wanted to know what was wrong with Ouranyx Origin. Critique is appreciated. Maximinus585 (talk) 04:43, May 3, 2015 (UTC)Maximinus585 Thank You!!! Thankyou for actually giving me critique/feedback that could result in a story that makes more sense, everyone else that i had shared it with has gone "amazing!" though i felt as if something was incredibly off. Is there any way that i can try to resend it to the system after fixing the very large errors? Maximinus585 (talk) 05:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC)Maximinus585 Emp, Your An Expert, Right? , I really need you help! Can you vote on writing ideas in this blog? Thanks! Hi, I'm CrazyWords~It's A Long Story~Talk To Me! 05:22, May 3, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Good evening. I do not understand why my creepypasta was deleted by you. The wiki page listed "not meeting the wiki's quality standards"; does this mean in terms of the story, or the layout? Why instead did you not tell me what i needed to change, rather than just deleting it without warning? Please tell me what i need to do for it not to be removed by administrators. Sam W Govan Dear sir. It seems fairly excessive to delete my pasta over what appear to be problems quite individual to your preferences; you argued that the twist was visible a mile away, but do you not think it is better to allow each reader to make that decision for themselves? You complained about the ambiguity of the ending, but do you not think it is better to be left thinking about a story for hours afterwards than simply having the end spelt out for you? While i do agree with you about the formatting problems, that could simply have been addressed by asking me to put it right, which i would eagerly have done. Please reconsider your deletion of my page, as i do truly value your knowledge as an administrator, but i do advocate the importance of letting everyone make their own decisions. Yours, Sam W Govan ABardCalledSam (talk) 16:35, May 3, 2015 (UTC) User:G4T0R4D3xEN3RGY/Quote Wall I was wondering if this page should even exist, it doesn't seem to serve much purpose. USER~TALK~EDITS 20:18, May 3, 2015 (UTC) well I did a thing if you want to look at it.Lady-warrior (talk) 17:16, May 4, 2015 (UTC)